


when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath

by Waistcoat35



Series: they slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bc I know we're all just as lost in the Thomas sauce as Richard, Despite it being the radio's most overplayed song ever, Fluff, M/M, Richard is once again blindsided by how much he loves Thomas, Thomas being cute and handsome as always, Written while listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran on loop, to quote smithens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: “Come here.  Let me fix it.”
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: they slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772770
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments on this series so far - you're all lovely! I promise I'll reply as soon as I've recharged some spoons <3

Thomas has been pawing at his tie for the last five minutes, and though mindful of Thomas' sense of pride and desire for independence in this, at least, Richard is _so close_ to just intervening. He's here for the servants' ball, invited back specially - by Daisy, in fact, which he's still rather touched by. Both he and Thomas would have thought of it, no doubt, but neither would dare hope to suggest it - it's nice to know that though theirs may at times be an uphill battle, they are not the only ones pushing the boulder. 

Amidst this introspection, Thomas has _still_ not managed to get his tie to lie flat and look presentable, and as much as Richard is admiring the view of Thomas in the mirror from his position sitting on the edge of his bed, he can see the frustration beginning to gather like a cluster of clouds. That will not do - it's supposed to be Thomas' turn to _relax_ for once - and so he braces his palms on his thighs and heaves himself up from his seat on the bed, trying, above all, to seem casual about the whole thing. 

"Want some help?" He asks, standing in place. It is vital that he doesn't ask if help is _needed_ \- Thomas has always been wary of needing things. Wanting things is a difficult area too, but to Thomas, his wanting things is merely an inconvenience - needing them is weakness. Richard fully intends to change his mind, of course, but time is of the essence - they have to be downstairs soon. 

Thomas' gaze flicks to him, a split-second flicker-beat, before it skitters away again. "Y'don't have to." He shuffles in place. Richard wants to sigh sadly. His darling so hates to ask for things, even though he deserves anything he asks for and more. 

"Come here," he coaxes, barely audible, "let me fix it." Thomas' eyebrows shoot up - he isn't quite used to being offered things - just has to wait until he's desperate and drowning to swallow his pride and beg. And yet, here he is, dignity intact, being offered things. He thinks to himself that it is a strange world, or perhaps that Richard is simply a strange man. 

Richard sees his gaze dart away again, like a deep blue kingfisher crossing a river once, twice, again. Finally, Thomas nods, jerkily, and swallows. He turns on his heel, and steps slowly towards Richard. Richard meets him halfway. Lifts a half to Thomas' left cheek, palm cradling that high cheekbone like crinkled tissue paper surrounds something smooth and delicate and fragile. He looks right, away, to some lower-down spot across the room, but the wry tuck of his mouth, the thoughtful downcurve of his brow, the way he is leaning into the hand rather than pulling away, all point to him being more pleased about Richard's offer than he'd like to let on. It's somehow just as endearing as when he looks unabashedly joyful, and he can't help smoothing his thumb over the cheekbone, stroking the pad up and down soft skin. It startles Thomas into looking up at him again, blinking rapidly, and he takes the opportunity to bring the other hand up to Thomas' twisted tie and tug, ever so lightly, on the point of it. 

"May I?" Thomas is still meeting his gaze, transfixed, and gives a slight, distracted nod. "I'll have to take this hand back, then," he warns before removing it from Thomas' cheek, just about refraining from chuckling at the sad little sound Thomas makes. He carefully fixes the tie, easing out a tight knot in the fabric. He isn't sure how a former valet managed to do this - how anyone who wears livery daily managed to do this - but for now he'll save himself the earache of asking. Occasionally the sides of his fingers brush against Thomas' neck as he works, and he makes sure the contact is as prolonged as possible each time, letting one finger brush tenderly over his adam's apple while he finishes tightening the tie. 

He leans back for inspection, and is pleasantly surprised - he had expected all of the little brushes of touch to render Thomas taut as a wire, and instead he is an occasionally-blinking puddle. "Perfect," he states, when the tie has passed his once-over, and pretends to brush lint from Thomas' shoulders so as to not need to fully let go yet. 

"Thank you," comes the soft rasp. Richard nods encouragingly. 

"Any time." 

Andy asks distantly from the stairs if they're nearly done, and they reluctantly part so that they can head for the door. "I'm assuming I look alright, then, if I've now passed your inspection." Richard gives a small, softer smile, and inclines his head. 

"You look perfect." It's true - hair nearly combed to the side, new blue waistcoat, the moon smirking from the watch fob as usual, it all has Richard a little bit breathless. Now Thomas does look pleased, and the sweep of his eyes is a clear 'not bad yourself'. 

Thomas smiles, sweet and sly. "Save your last dance for me?" 

Richard smiles back, shakes his head in disbelief at what's in front of him. "I'd save you all of them if I could."

**Author's Note:**

> The Servants' Ball is somewhere around New Years'...right? In all fairness, if you're still reading my work you know full well that I don't care about accuracy like....at all if it fuels my writing wishes.
> 
> By the way, this is kind of a prequel to 'lonely water, won't you let us hold each other", so if you want to see Thomas get that last dance from Richard, I'd recommend it!


End file.
